A so-called “polymer-type” conductive paste with a large amount of silver flakes, copper powder or carbon particles mixed in a resin or an adhesive has come into practical use as a material to form an organic-inorganic composite conductive pattern, the material containing a resin as an organic component and a conductive filler as an inorganic component.
For many of the conductive pastes, a conductive pattern can be obtained by heating and curing a pattern formed by a screen printing method (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 2012-18783 and 2007-207567), but it is difficult to accurately form a conductive pattern of 100 μm or less.
Thus, a conductive paste capable of being acidic-etched (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-64333) and photosensitive curable conductive pastes (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-361352 and International Publication No. WO 2004/61006) have been developed.
However, conductive pastes capable of being acidic-etched have the problem that the production process is complicated because it is necessary to form a resist layer in formation of a conductive pattern.
Conventional photosensitive curable conductive pastes have the problem that the resulting conductive pattern has low conductivity, and the resulting conductive pattern is fragile, or poor in adhesion to glass or the like.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide a conductive paste capable of forming a fine conductive pattern that has remarkably high adhesion and exhibits conductivity at a relatively low temperature.